


You have no idea

by NSkellington



Series: One shots of AUs I love [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran and Lance bond, Coran drags beautiful boy Lance into another space market situation, Fortune Telling, Gen, Lance is Coran's favorite too, Lance is her favorite, Palm Reading, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), fortune teller AU, keith hunk and pidge are only mentioned, so is allura, the heart of voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSkellington/pseuds/NSkellington
Summary: “Oh, pretty blue,” she said with a sad voice. “You have no idea, do you?”





	You have no idea

Lance could _not_ believe that he had just let Coran drag him into another weird space market. Like, seriously?! As if the first space market wasn’t traumatizing enough!

But here’s the thing, Lance had always seen himself as a strong person that had no problem in saying no to things he really didn’t want to do. But then Coran and Pidge showed up and Lance found out: he was very (VERY) weak.

All Pidge had to do was open her eyes wide and make a little pout, which instantly reminded Lance of his niece and nephew and he was gone. So it was no surprise to anyone that Lance could never deny Pidge anything.

The real surprise was when they all found out that Lance could not say no to Coran.

The older altean was eccentric, loud and a weird and orange version of a cool uncle. Not exactly someone like Pidge or any other little kid, which Lance though was his only weakness.

Lance would never admit it, but the truth was: Coran reminded him of his granddad. Both of them were weird in a charming way, they both genuinely laugh of Lance’s shenanigans and they both gave the blue paladin a special kind of attention, like Lance was their favorite and they would do anything for him.

So when Coran took almost all of Lance’s time with long stories, or tracked him down to ask for help with chores or to go with him somewhere new, Lance could never say no.

And that’s how he got stuck into another weird space market, the only difference? This one was way worse!

The last time Lance got into trouble at a space market it was, at least, a space _mall_ where he could (eventually) find his way around. There were nice looking girls who laughed when he flirted and magic stores where he could win a free cow!

This market was nothing like that. To start that planet was almost entirely made out of dirty and sand, it was way too dry and the people were very shady. The market was enormous and was filled with tents from all over the universe, selling objects Lance had never imagined (he stopped asking questions after the robot with sixteen legs and no arms).

“So Coran,” he started after they walked out the tenth tent. “What exactly are we looking for again?”

Coran fixed his hood before answering:

“Well, my boy, we are looking for a _liander_ stone.”

“Hum hum… and what exactly _is_ a _liander_ stone?”

“It’s almost like a balmera crystal,” Coran explained fixing Lance’s hood. “It stores an incredible amount of magical energy and it’s very rare. It’s also very unstable, so we must hold it with caution.”

“You’re saying it can blow up in our hands?”

“Why yes!”

Lance took a moment to look at Coran while the altean keep walking. The dark cloak he insisted using was not hiding much, Coran gave a lot away with his posture and how he walked (only people in high places walked like that), but it was better than nothing, right?

To be honest, before they arrived to that planet Lance was fully prepared to skip his own cloak and walk around with his normal clothes, but now (after seeming all the wanting posters and bounty hunters) he held to that old thing like a charm. And he was not wandering off either!

“Why do we need something that can explode?” he asked catching up.

“Number five want to experiment with it,” Coran replied like it was no big deal. “She said that it’s possible to create back up crystals with smaller amounts of energy, you know? In case the castle tried to kills us again.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Lance still had nightmares about being launch into space. “I still don’t like this place though.”

“This is the Quantilu Market, my boy,” he replied with open arms. “No one likes this place.”

They kept walking for some time, walking in and out of tents talking to all kinds of beings. Apparently there was one or two people crazy enough that sold the darn stone, but finding them proved to be (at the very least) challenging.

You see, in almost every tent there were people claiming they were the ones selling the _liander_ stone, but it was always fake and Lance was getting more and more impatient.

“This is impossible,” he whined after the hundredth tent. “It this stone really that important?”

“I could be,” was Coran’s answer.

Truth to be told, Lance was tired. He just wanted to go back to the castle, eat whatever Hunk prepared that day and enjoy the rest of the evening. He could flirt with the princess a little (make her laugh and all that) and who knows? Even spend a little time with Keith? Maybe?

It was in the middle of his day dreaming that Lance realized: Coran was gone.

“Oh quiznak!”

He looked around, but there was no sight of the altean. Coran probably got lost in his own chattering and walked away assuming Lance was right behind him, that was a better thought than Coran getting captured (Lance decided).

So the blue paladin just kept walking.

He kept looking around, trying to spot Coran’s familiar face, but it was no use and Lance began to worry.

“You look lost,” a soft voice said from the nearest alley.

Lance knew better than to talk to strangers, but there was something it that voice that made him feel confident. Even a little bit safe. And after walking alone in that scary market for God knows how long, Lance was more than ready to feel safe again.

“Excuse me?” he asked stepping closer.

“You don’t belong here, pretty blue one.”

Before Lance could say anything else, the voice’s owner stepped out of the shadows. She was ridiculously tall and had dark purple skin. Her eyes were bright pink and skinny gems grew from her forehead, she wore a long black dress and had four arms _covered_ with golden and silver jewelry. There was a mystic aura surrounding her and, yet, Lance wasn’t afraid, her smile was intelligent and very kind. The blue paladin didn’t really believe she wanted to do him any harm.

“Do I know you?” he asked a little distracted by her eyes, they were purple now.

“My name is Zul,” she replied. Her accent, Lance noticed, was a little strong and it had a weird mixture of german and spanish. “Let me take a look at you, _da_?”

Lance honestly didn’t know why, but suddenly he was getting closer to her.

Zul gently held his face and made him face the sides before making him open his mouth and open his eyes a little wider.

“Pretty…” she said still holding his face.

“Well, thank you,” Lance wasn’t quite sure of what was going on. “You sure are handsy , hum?”

That made her laugh, but it did make her release his face.

“Speaking of hands,” she said already holding his wrists. “Let’s see yours.”

Lance opened his hands and in a blink of an eye Zul was examining them. Her touch was light and comfortingly warm, like his mother’s touch. That alone was enough to make him relax again.

“They are very soft,” she said still holding them. “That’s very unusual for warriors.”

For a second Lance had no idea what to say.

“I…” he got distracted again when her eyes shifted to light blue, but she was patient. “I honestly don’t know if that was a complement or not.”

She laughed again, but soon stopped when Lance did not laugh with her. Actually, he seemed hurt, and she held his hands tighter.

“Oh, pretty blue,” she said with a sad voice. “You have no idea, do you?”

Lance avoided her gaze, especially because now her eyes were grey.

“Come,” she said pulling him into the alley.

Lance tried to pull away, but not really. He didn’t know why, but he trusted her.

“I was supposed to find my-“

“He’s fine, pretty blue,” she said before he could even finish his sentence. “You’re safe with Zul, _da_? You’ll find the eccentric one in no time.”

“How…?”

They reached the end of the alley for another tent. This one was different tough, since it’s cloth was colorful and full of little bells and crystals. Zul made a gesture towards the entrance and smiled again before replying:

“There’s very little in the Universe that Zul doesn’t know.”

Inside the tent reminded Lance of the fortune tellers’ room that would occasionally appear on the TV. It had tapestries everywhere, mummified birds, charms and the famous crystal ball along with other small crystal.

“Let me see your hands again,” she said gesturing for him to take a seat.

Lance sat down still looking around with sceptic eyes, he never really believed in fortune telling. But, nevertheless, this kind giant alien lady was really nice to him so far, so he mind as well please her a little. She took his hands again and smiled again.

“This,” she began pointing at the line above his thumb that came down his wrist. “This is your life line, is long and deep and full and strifes,” that made his heart sink a little, but she was fast to continue: “But don’t worry. There’s happiness in there as well. There’s peace. There’s growth. And love.” She smiled at him again before pointing to another line; Lance was actually getting interested now. “This is your love line,” she pointed at the other line above his thumb that made its way to the other side of Lance’s palm. “It starts as a mess,” they both laughed at that. “It’s full of confusion and hard choices and acceptance…” Lance’s heart skipped a beat and she smiled at him again affectionately. “But then it gets full of happiness. You should know, pretty blue: he loves you too.”

Now _that_ made Lance blush.

“He?” he asked reaching for straws.

“You know who,” her eyes got pink again and he blushed harder. He could not think about Keith right now! She gave a final little laughter and pulled his hands side by side. “Do you see your destiny line?”  It started between his pointer and middle finger and it ended at the middle of the pointer and middle finger at his other hand. “This is your deepest line, it’s full of challenges and dangers. It has always been so difficult for you… especially since they expect you to keep smiling.” Lance was getting emotional; he could feel the lump starting to grow on his throat. “But I see: the greatness in you. It shines like the heart of a star.”

“No offense,” he said feeling the tears burning in his eyes. “But I already heard that. Nothing happened.”

“Of course it didn’t,” she replied with an encouraging smile. “You were expecting a change just because someone said the obvious?” Lance didn’t know what to reply. “You always had greatness inside of you, even before you came here. That’s why when things seemed difficult or impossible you get your way. _You_ get the solution. You said once that the _pink one_ was the heart of Voltron?” Now Lance was really crying, but Zul was not done. “You were wrong. The heart doesn’t bring people together, but it _keeps_ them together. It knows what the others need and it knows how to take care of them. The heart of Voltron is understanding. It never judges. But it embraces the team’s differences. It brings the best of them all, even at its own expenses. Don’t you see, pretty blue?” she cleaned a few of his tears and Lance finally looked at her. Her eyes were now blue, the same shade as his, and they sparkled. “The heart of Voltron is you.”

Lance knew he was not a pretty crier, so when she said that he had no other choice but to cover his face with his hands and cry. The lump in his throat was unbearable and his chest ached a lot. Zul waited respectably in front of him, but Lance could feel the healing energy she send. And for now that was enough.

 “Oh, pretty blue,” she continued when Lance seemed calmer. But this time she wasn’t smiling. “You have no idea how important you truly are. How _loved_ you truly are.” She made him look right in her eyes (they were still blue) and she cleaned his face one last time. “Don’t worry. You’ll find out.”

She kissed his forehead and Lance felt it: the warm wave that went through his body, calming him down completely. It was similar to when Blue calmed him down, and it also felt like his mother’s hugs.

“Thank you,” he said rubbing his eyes. He felt incredibly light, like you can only feel after a really good and long cry. “I guess I needed that.”

“No problem, precious blue,” she replied with another affectionately smile. “Now, I believe you were looking for this, _da_?”

She showed him a small gem that shone with a pure white light. It was the size of his pinky, but Lance could feel its power. The _liander_ stone.

“I don’t have the money to pay you,” he said still with a grave tone from all his crying.

She was still smiling after placing the stone in Lance’s palm.

“I don’t need your money,” she said closing his palm. “But when you find the greatness inside of you, could you visit me again? That’s something I would love to see personally.”

“You got it!”

He hugged her without a warning and she hugged him back right away. It wasn't exactly the same as his mother’s hugs, but it was pretty darn close.

“Now come,” she said pulling him out of the tent. “The  loud orange one is looking for you.”

She guided him through the alleys and other tents, held his hand all the way and gave him a final smile before pointing at the tall straight figure. Before Lance could say anything Coran was already turning to him with a relieve smile.

“Ah, Lance! There you are,” Coran said touching his shoulder. “I was beginning to worry.”

Their attention was caught by Zul one last time as she began to step back.

“You’ll remember Zul, _da_?”

“Absolutely,” was Lance’s response.

She gave them a farewell wave before finally vanishing in the middle of the other crowd.

“What a nice lady,” Coran said with a sincere smile, still touching Lance’ shoulder.

“Yeah, she is.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Zul's face is very (VERY) loosely based on this look: https://www.instagram.com/p/BahlIJpgm7s/?taken-by=namglam


End file.
